Boo Camp/Script
Opening Dialogue (Male Corrin) (Inside a forest) : 'Felicia: '''Lord Corrin, I notice we've been facing off against stronger enemies lately. Are you worried our own strength might be falling behind that of our foes? : 'Corrin: 'It hadn't occurred to me, but now that you mention it... Do you have any suggestions? : 'Felicia: 'Well! Since you asked... : 'Corrin: 'Why do I feel like I've just sprung a trap? : 'Felicia: 'I say that we all go on a test of courage together! : 'Corrin: 'Wait, don't tell me: you have just such a test in mind already. : 'Felicia: 'In fact, I did hear an interesting rumor the other day. A tale of fearsome monsters who lurk upon a haunted mountain in another world... Few survive to the next morning there, but those who do come out all the stronger. : 'Corrin: 'Fearsome monsters? A haunted mountain? Other worlds...? This all sounds a bit fishy. : 'Felicia: 'I agree completely. : 'Corrin: 'Then why bring it up?! : 'Felicia: 'Because if it IS real, think of the possibilities! A slim chance is better than none, after all. Besides, aren't you curious to find out if the rumor is true? : 'Corrin: '*sigh* Very well. I can see your mind is set on this regardless, so off we go. You're correct, though─if it IS true, it could be just the boost we need. : 'Felicia: 'Yesss! This is so exciting! Thank you, Lord Corrin! (Scene changed, at Haunted Mountain) : 'Corrin: 'This is the so-called haunted mountain, eh? : 'Felicia: 'Yes...s-so I'm told. : 'Corrin: 'I see. : 'Felicia: '*shudder* : 'Corrin: 'It does have a sort of...grim resonance, doesn't it? : 'Felicia: 'Th-that's putting it mildly. Whose idea was it to come here?! Let's go home, Lord Corrin. The sooner the better! : 'Corrin: 'In due time. First, we've got to prove our mettle here on the mountain. : 'Felicia: 'Y-you must be joking! Ha ha, that's a good one, Lord Corrin. : 'Corrin: 'It's no joke. I sincerely feel this will be a good opportunity for us all. Even if the rumors of strange monsters are false, it's something to bond over. : 'Felicia: 'Th-that doesn't make it any less scary. But if you want me to do it, it will be done. : 'Corrin: 'Never fear, Felicia. I'm sure everything will be just fine. : 'Felicia: 'No time like the present to start, then! Is everyone ready for the rest to begin? Opening Dialogue (Female Corrin) (Inside a forest) : 'Jakob: 'Lady Corrin, I am concerned with how strong our opposition has become. If you will permit my opinion, I believe we should bolster our own strength to match. : 'Corrin: 'It's not a bad idea, but I don't see how. : 'Jakob: 'Then it's fortunate that I have a sterling plan to revitalize our forces. : 'Corrin: 'Oh yeah? : 'Jakob: 'I propose that we all embark on a test of courage together. : 'Corrin: 'I'm almost dreading the answer to this, but... What exactly does a "test of courage" involve? : 'Jakob: 'My, my, you really did lead a sheltered upbringing. There has been talk of peculiar monsters prowling a haunted peak in another world. The test of courage comes in spending a night upon that mountain. They say that almost none survive...but those who do come back changed. : 'Corrin: 'That sounds like a hoary old ghost story to me. : 'Jakob: 'Indeed it does. I don't believe a word of it. : 'Corrin: 'Then why did you bring it up?! : 'Jakob: 'My apologies. I thought that on the slight chance it was real, it could be good for us. What harm could it do to go and find out the truth at the root of the rumors? At worst, we spend a night in the cold; at best, we discover a new strength. : 'Corrin: '... Fine. If it satisfy your curiosity, let's go and get this over with. At this point I'll take any suggestion to boost our strength, however outlandish. : 'Jakob: 'Much obliged, Lady Corrin! (Scene changed, at Haunted Mountain) : 'Corrin: 'This is the so-called haunted mountain, eh? : 'Jakob: 'So it would seem. : 'Corrin: 'Hmmm. : 'Jakob: 'Brr... : 'Corrin: 'It is a bit chilling to behold, isn't it? : 'Jakob: 'One might say so chilling, even. I'm regretting my enthusiasm for coming here. It might be best if we returned to camp before something unfortunate happens. : 'Corrin: 'In due time. First, we've got to prove our mettle here on the mountain. : 'Jakob: 'You can't possibly be serious! : 'Corrin: 'Why not? I genuinely feel that training here is a good idea. Even if this ridiculous "unusual monsters" are fake, the mountain air will do us good. : 'Jakob: 'The mountain air? Er...are you seeing the same soupy fog that I am? But no matter. It shall be as you say, Lady Corrin. : 'Corrin: 'Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will be fine. : 'Jakob: 'Funny how often one hears that before tragedy strikes. Be ready for the worst, everyone! Battle Quotes Corrin Azura Felicia Jakob Silas Kaze Mozu Shura Ryoma Hinoka Takumi Sakura Saizo Kagero Azama Setsuna Hinata Oboro Hana Subaki Hayato Kaden Orochi Rinkah Yukimura Reina Scarlet Xander Camilla Leo Elise Arthur Effie Odin Niles Laslow Peri Selena Beruka Nyx Charlotte Benny Keaton Flora Gunter Izana Fuga Kana Shigure Dwyer Sophie Midori Shiro Kiragi Asugi Selkie Hisame Mitama Caeldori Rhajat Siegbert Forrest Ignatius Velouria Percy Ophelia Soleil Nina Anna Closing Dialogue (Male Corrin) : 'Corrin: 'It seems you heard right. That was a hard-won victory. : 'Felicia: 'Maybe too hard... I could see my life flashing before my eyes. : 'Corrin: 'Point taken. We may want to rest up before coming back here. : 'Felicia: 'Absolutely. I say we─ WHAT? You want us to do this AGAIN?! : 'Corrin: 'Why not? It seems like an ideal training exercise. Everyone came out stronger for it. I must thank you again for coming to me with the idea! : 'Felicia: 'Y-you put us through this horror again, though...? Well, if you insist, Lord Corrin. I would follow you through fire or flood...even to a creepy, haunted mountain. : 'Corrin: 'I knew I can rely on you, Felicia. : 'Felicia: 'Y-yes...but for now, let's get as far away from this mountain as we can. The sooner we're back in our bright, warm, clean camp, the better! Closing Dialogue (Female Corrin) : 'Corrin: 'It seems you heard right. That was a hard-won victory. : 'Jakob: 'I hadn't expected quite that many foes. I've quite had my fill of this mountain. : 'Corrin: 'Point taken. We may want to rest up before coming back here. : 'Jakob: 'I'm sorry, did I hear you say...come back? : 'Corrin: 'Why not? It seems like an ideal training exercise. Everyone came out stronger for it. I must thank you again for coming to me with the idea! : 'Jakob: '*sigh* Of course, Lady Corrin. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth...or up a haunted mountain, apparently. : 'Corrin: 'I knew I can rely on you, Jakob. : 'Jakob: '''But having scaled this ghastly peak, let us make our way back down posthaste. I'll put on a pot of tea for you as soon as we return to camp. How does that sound? Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script